<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not so family by nikkiestt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514510">not so family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiestt/pseuds/nikkiestt'>nikkiestt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Life Choices, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Tales Of The SMP, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiestt/pseuds/nikkiestt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how exactly did sir billiam iii find his butler friend? well, we do know it wasn't in the friendliest way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; Dream SMP Ensemble, Karl Jacobs/Everyone, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, clay dream - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not so family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii!! this work will have mentions of many dark topics, please be careful when reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alarms rang throughout the dirt streets, the sound loud and scary. benjamin sat next to a broken trashcan, reaching in and chewing onto a stale piece of bread as the sirens wailed. he hid, sitting behind the can as a tall, pink-haired man rushed by and stopped to look at him. </p>
<p>the man was holding a large bag, it reaching down to his calfs, and he was a tall man, to benjamin at least. the man looked down at ben, picking up a stick from the ground and- </p>
<p>it was suddenly black. ben was cold, he could only imagine that the man with the pink hair had killed him with a stick. a poor boy, an orphan, murdered with no mercy. with a stick. </p>
<p>but then it was suddenly warmer, and bens eyes opened to look around. he took notice to the bumpiness of wherever he was. everything was still dark, but the little that he could see were trees, bushes and- an estate? </p>
<p>where was he? </p>
<p>benjamin squirmed from where he laid flat in the carriage, grunting to try and alert anyone that could possibly hear him while passing by. but only the pink haired man and another with silver hair were around. suddenly, there were words. </p>
<p>"sir billiam, he has woken." came a sound from the silver haired man. </p>
<p>"thank you, butler." the other with pink hairs spoke, turning to where benjamin laid in an old potato sack. "we will be at my mansion soon, don't you worry, young butler." young butler? "we will be there very shortly.." </p>
<p>and then it was dark. </p>
<p>—— </p>
<p>soon enough, benjamin opened his eyes to a neatly organized room. what? where was he? </p>
<p>"we will be at my mansion soon, don't you worry, young butler." </p>
<p>oh. right. some strange man took him from the streets. but why him? there were many other people out on the streets, so why him? why an orphan with no money or home? he'll probably never kno- </p>
<p>a note was found next to his bed, he grabbed it and took a look. </p>
<p>'hello. <br/>you are here for training. you will become one of the butlers working in this mansion for your entire life. no questions will be asked about that. you have no choice.<br/>you will like it here, the other butlers will make sure you become accustomed to everything here. i do not wish to know your name, i do not wish to hear anything about you, or even from you. you are nothing but a butler in this home, and any mishaps will result in a punishment. <br/>those punishments may be very brutal, but you will not back out of it. this is now your life. you are a butler. <br/>meet the butlers in the kitchen when you wake up.<br/>good luck, <br/>sir billiam iii' </p>
<p>billiam? was that the man with the pink hair? and again, why him of all those who lived on the streets? benjamin was just a simple 14 year old orphan who lived on the streets. </p>
<p>but he must get to the kitchen before sir billiam gets upset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should i continue this? writing for ranbutler makes me very happy, but idk if i wanna make this a series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>